meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Swedish Names for The Happy Tree Friends Collect Them All Cards!
(Yes, as i promised yesterday, sigh, i'll try my best with the CTA's cards, yup, yeah. Also, "CTA/Collect Them All" On Swedish is called: "SDA/Samla Dem Alla!" So yes now when we got that discussed, let's do this!:) Cuddles: This adorable bunny rabbit is so darned cute you'll just want to squeeze him with all your heart. - Denna bedårande kanin haren är så prydlig söt att du bara vill pressa honom av hela ditt hjärta. Fun Fact: (Translated to: "Rolig Fakta" Btw!) Master's Degree in Karate. - Mästarexamen i karate. Sweet-o-meter/Söt-o-mätare: Cute/Söt Cuddly/Kelig Softness/Mjukhet Giggles: Shy and sweet, this little chipmunk's trademark is her bubbly and giggly personality. - Blyg och söt, den här lilla jordekorrens varumärke är hennes bubbliga och fnittrande personlighet. (Ah, 0_0, weird?) Fun Fact: Likes crossword puzzles. - Gillar korsord. Giggle-o-meter - Fniss-o-mätare: (And, and idk if / or - btw, anyway!) Giggling/Fnittrande Skating/Skridskoåkning Shyness/Blyghet Toothy: The only thing bigger than this freckled-faced beaver's tail is his big 'ol buck teeth. - Det enda som är större än denna fräknade bävers svans är hans stora gammla tramtänder. (Trust me, man, it's hard to translate sometimes, like, gosh, omg! Yes just god!) Fun Fact: Flosses excessively. - Använder tandtråd jätte överdrivet. Tooth-o-meter - Tand-o-mätare: Tail/Svans Freckles/Fräknar Teeth/Tänder Lumpy: This big, blue moose is all heart... and all thumbs! He'll be sure to keep you in stitches! - Denna stora, blåa älgen har hjärtat... Och tummarna uppe! Han kommer att vara säker på att hålla dig i stygn!..... Fun Fact: Talks to lettuce. - Pratar med sallad. Lump-o-meter - Klump-o-mätare: Smarts/Intelligens Lint/Ludd Gentleness/Mildhet Petunia: This sweet smelling skunk never raises a stink! You won't have to hold your nose around this friendly creature. - Denna sötluktande skunk lyfter aldrig en stank! Du behöver inte hålla nosen runt denna vänliga varelse. Fun Fact: Takes 5 showers a day. - Tar 5 duschar om dagen. (Dx, that's too wet, eh? Yes!) Smell-o-meter: - Lukt-o-mätare: Perfume/Parfym Hugs/Kramar Care/Vård Handy: There's no job too big for this beaver carpenter. He's always eager to lend a helping... limb. - Det finns inget jobb som är för stort för denna bäver snickaren. Han är alltid angelägen om att ge ett hjälpande... Lem. Fun Fact: Loves shadow puppets. - Älskar skuggdockor. Build-o-meter: - Bygg-o-mätare: Holding/Hållande Patience/Tålamod Carpentry/Snickeri Nutty: This jittery squirrel has the biggest sugar-tooth! He's so sweet that you'll get cavities. - Denna skakande ekorre har den största sockertanden! Han är så söt att du får håligheter. Fun Fact: Has rabies. - Har rabies. Sugar-o-meter: - Socker-o-mätare: Lollipops/Klubbor Candy/Godis Cavities/Håligheter Sniffles: This brainy anteater loves to eat ants! Anyway you add it up, he's always getting his nose into trouble. - Denne begåvade myrsloken älskar att äta myror! Hur som helst du lägger till det, han får alltid näsan i problem. Fun Fact: Loves long division. - Älskar lång uppdelning. Nerd-o-meter: - Nörd-o-mätare: Glasses/Glasögon Allergies/Allergier Reading/Läsning Pop: This fatherly bear teaches us how to put the "inability" back in "responsibility." - Denna faderbjörn lär oss hur man sätter ”oförmågan” tillbaka i ”ansvaret." Fun Fact: Smokes while he sleeps. - Röker medan han sover. (<:/, Tsk, tsk, tsk! Smoking!) Daddy-o-meter: - Pappa-o-mätare: Values/Värden Scolding/Utskällning Attention/Uppmärksamhet Cub: Innocent and cute, Pop has his hands-full trying to keep this lil' tyke from crawling into trouble. - Oskyldig och söt, Poppa har sina fulla försök att förhindra denna lilla rackarungen från att krypa till problem. Fun Fact: Lactose intolerant. - Laktosintolerant. Kid-o-meter: - Barn-o-mätare: Teeth/Tänder Innocence/Oskuld Drool/Drägel Flaky: Wherever there's trouble, this dandruff-laden porcupine is sure to be far, far away. - Oavsett var det är problem, är detta mjällbelastade piggsvin säkert att vara långt, långt borta. (Yes, "oavsett" is "Wherever" or "Regardless" Btw, ok, anyway, ahem, continue! Yes!) Fun Fact: Banned from balloon shops. - Förbjuden från ballongbutiker. Flake-o-meter: - Fling-o-mätare: Dandruff/Mjäll Courage/Mod Running/Springande The Mole: Keep your eyes out for this blind mole. He manages to work his way out of the hairiest situations. - Håll ögonen ute efter denna blinda mullvad. Han lyckas att arbeta sig ur de hårigaste situationerna. Fun Fact: Has blue eyes. - Har blåa ögon. Mole-o-meter: - Mull-o-meter: Sight/Syn Luck/Tur Aim/Sikte Disco Bear: This funky bear has soul to spare! Always groovin' it's trouble when he's movin'. - Denna dansande björnen har själ att skona! Spårar alltid "det är problem när han rör sig." Fun Fact: Frisbee Champ. 1972. - Frisbee Mästare. 1972. Disc-o-meter: - Disk-o-mätare: Groove/Stil Soul/Själ Funk/Funk (Yes, remains the same, maybe first so yup, cool, ok, yes!) Lifty: The kleptomaniac of the raccoon brothers, Lifty manages to find the five fingered discount on any item. - Tvättbjörnbrödernas kleptoman, Lifty lyckas att hitta den femfingrade rabatten på något objekt. Fun Fact: Bowls a 300. - Bowlar 300 Poäng. Lift-o-meter: - Lift-o-mätare: (Yup, also remaining the same, yup!) Stealing/Stjäl Looting/Plundring Robbing/Rån Shifty: Bargains to be had when Shifty is around! The street value of his love is priceless. - Fynd att ha när Shifty är ute! Gatavärdet för hans kärlek är ovärderligt. Fun Fact: Has a gambling problem. - Har ett spelproblem. Shift-o-mätare: - Shift-o-meter: (Uh, yup. Of course BOTH Lifty AND Shifty remains the same, yup!) Pawning/Pantsättning Scheming/Beräknande Hawking/Falkjakter Flippy: This emotionally tattered bear veteran will warm your home and leave no witnesses. - Denna känslomässiga sönderlästa björnveteranen värmer ditt hem och lämnar inga vittnen. Fun Fact: Knits sweaters. - Sticker tröjor. Flip-o-mätare: - Flip-o-meter: (Just like The Trashcoons, the same thing, ok, yup!) Trauma/Trauma (Same, of course i'ts the same, duh, the same yes, yup!) Stability/Stabilitet Kung-Fu - Kung-Fu (Man, Flippy is good at remaining the same, Flippy is flippin' Flippy, fine!) AND: Splendid: This flying squirrel is always ready to swoop in for the rescue. Ever vigilant, he's definitely a cut above the rest. - Denna flygande ekorre är alltid redo att svänga in för att rädda. Någon gång vaksam, han är definitivt ett snitt över resten. Fun Fact: Afraid of heights. - Rädd för höjder. Splend-o-meter: - Galant-o-mätare (Damn, i have issues to know however which is meter and mätare, meter/mätare made me mix up before, anyway, done, yes!) (Also, COULD, have been called "Fant-o-mätare" Tho, btw, but ok anyway, yes!) Flying/Flygande Strength/Styrka And: Heat Vision - Värmesyn And here's the "Bonus:" Russell: This pirate otter sails the seven seas with a little bit of scurvy. - Denna piratutter seglar de sju haven med lite skörbjugg. Fun Fact: Has smelling problems. - Har luktproblem. Pirate-o-meter: - Pirat-o-mätare: Plunder/Plundring Steal/Stjäl Orders/Order Mime: This mime deer won't say a word and keep entertaining. - Denna mimarhjorten säger inte ett ord och fortsätter att underhålla. Fun Fact: Can actually talk. - Kan faktiskt prata. Mime-o-meter: - Mimar-o-mätare: Miming/Mima Voice/Röst Entertainment/Underhållning Cro-Marmot: This caveman marmot is having his secrets, how can he do all the stuff? - Denna grottmans-murmeldjuret har sina hemligheter, hur kan han göra alla saker? (-_- Really? ._., RIGHT! Yes!) Fun Fact: Named Sexiest Happy Tree Friend in 1992... - Utnämnd till den sexigaste Happy Tree Friend-en i 1992... Cro-o-meter: - Sten-o-mätare: Frozen/Frysen Skills/Skickligheter Movements/Rörelser Fliqpy: Don't be fooled! This bear isn't so friendly. - Låt dig inte luras! Den här björnen är inte så vänlig. Fun Fact: Was born in the war. - Föddes i kriget. Kill-o-meter: - Döda-o-mätare: Torture/Tortyr Survival/Överlevnad Brutal/Brutal (Since it IS same stuff in Swedish, duh, yes, yup!) Lammy: This literal kind sheep is a truly confusing to everybody she meets. - Denna bokstavliga snälla får är en bit verkligen förvirrande för alla hon möter. Fun Fact: Is from France. - Är från Frankrike. Sheep-o-meter: - Får-o-mätare: Bleats/Bräkande (Bleats is the sounds that sheeps makes, Lammy have talked gibberish 0 times, tho!) Normal/Vanlig (Ok, it can remain the same, but, also "Vanlig" Btw, yes, ok, yup!) Tea Parties/Te Fester Mr. Pickels: This imaginary friend maybe isn't so imaginary after all considering everybody dies when he's around! - Den här imaginära kompisen är kanske inte så imaginär när den överväger att alla dör när han är ute! Fun Fact: Is real. - Är riktig. Pickle-o-meter: - Gurk-o-mätare: Real/Verklig Evil/Ondska Killing/Dödande And: Truffles: This boar never smiles and always hides everywhere! What is he, trying to make us pay attention? - Detta vildsvin ler aldrig och gömmer sig alltid överallt! Vad gör han, försöker få våran uppmärksamhet? Fun Fact: Is a bully. - Är en mobbare. Truff-o-meter: - Tryff-o-mätare: Randomness/Slumpmessighet Stalking/Förföljande (Let's say stalking is creepy for sure, yes! Yup!) And: Photobombing/Fotobombningar (& This too, yes, yup!) Phew, i worked hard, btw, hope ya enjoyed, that's all and i guess i don't have to translate more Happy Tree Friends stuff to Swedish eh? Phew, sigh. As said i hope ya now enjoyed as always and now, thanks for watching, bye, eh, bye! Category:Blog posts